Systems and techniques for tracking sound pitch across an audio signal are known. Known techniques implement a transform to transform the audio signal into the frequency domain (e.g., Fourier Transform, Fast Fourier Transform, Short Time Fourier Transform, and/or other transforms) for individual time sample windows, and then attempt to identify pitch within the individual time sample windows by identifying spikes in energy at harmonic frequencies. These techniques assume pitch to be static within the individual time sample windows. As such, these techniques fail to account for the dynamic nature of pitch within the individual time sample windows, and may be inaccurate, imprecise, and/or costly from a processing and/or storage perspective.